The Khans
Trivia The Khans is a faction of players which was found at 9.01.2000 by [[Viren Semedi]]. The Khans are an international and merciless organization of raiders, hell bent on griefing, murdering, raping and pillaging everything in the gaming community they are in, whatever it'd be. Dirty, Mean, and, most importantly, RUDE. Wherever The Khans are, they are there to kill people, destroy players' efforts in the game they raid, and to laugh about that after. Those raids include (but are not limited to) Fallout Tactics, Neocron, Star Wars Galaxies, World of Warcraft, FOnline 2, FOnline 2238, FOnline:Reloaded and others. Reign of Viren The Khans were found by [[Viren Semedi]] at 9.01.2000, as a raiding faction. During a drug fuelled night of madness, Viren learned of the planned Multiplayer release of Fallout Tactics. He scoured community and developer boards for hours, learning all he could and looking for ‘that something’ he desired, a place where he would fit in perfectly… but he found nothing… It was in the depths of his pain, despair, and anger for the world that he had a vision to bring The Khan Raiders to life. It was an idea so powerful it consumed his every thought, and he set out to build a website and all that came following as a result of his blessed ideas of domination of the wastes. The Khans - Things just got worse! - Khans' motto. The Khans originated from the first raiders of Fallout Tactics, which were: [[Viren Semedi]]; [[PTE LaLande]], the right hand of [[Viren Semedi|Viren]]; and a group of initiates: Grizzly, Graves, Kenetic, Black Death and Phase. Some of the members, e.g. Black Death, were recruited by other members who already were in the Khans, via the forums of a group known as "Road Raiders", who were disbanded pre-release of Fallout Tactics, and probably all other means The Khans had in their hands. Not much before the Tactics' Demo release, there was an issue with someone named Ed Deane, who managed to make The Khans lose some membership. The issue have been dealt with steadily and Khans got back on their track because of the sudden release of multiplayer demo. At 26th January, 2001, Fallout Tactics Multiplayer Demo gets its release. This day's dawn will always commemorate the day when the first of Khans' glorious raids and eventual reigns have begun! Prior to game release, The Khans, fueled by their desire to cause unrest everywhere they go, immediately declare war on all other groups of the game, primarily – The Order, The Unwashed Villagers, The Mutant Army, The Black Company, The Golden Blade clan, and The Dragon's Talon clan. By the time Khans proceed with their raid of Fallout Tactics, the ones who got their offensive going against, have already seen their power in the action. "A small and cocky group [which already consisted of 14 members by the moment it's been written]. In only a short period of time, The Khans have managed to piss off the whole clan community. But remember: no matter how stupid and annoying they might seem, they are not to be underestimated". - Dragon's Talon clan, prior to game release. The statement itself is a good measure of how serious The Khans were and still are in regards of their raiding activities. Next day after the Demo've been released, [[Viren Semedi|Viren]] logs: "...Speaking of which [Demo release], Kenetik bagged the prize for executing Captain Moonbiter from The Black Company. They didn't stand a chance against the skilled ranks of the Khans". Almighty Gargantua, current leader of The Khans, enlists with The Khans at 28th January, 2001. By 1st February 2001, Khans grow stronger in numbers, and consist of the following raiders by the date: [[Viren Semedi|Viren]], [[PTE LaLande|Lalande]], Xaris, Kenetic, Graves, Black Death, Biohazard, Grilzzly Phase and Gargantua. At the same month, however, Rei enlists with the Khans. In the middle of the month, at 15th February, 2001, after an investigation led by [[PTE LaLande]], it becomes known to the Khans that the Golden Blade clan were fighting with an unfair advantages via cheating, which heats the conflict between the clans even more further. Anarchy 17th February was marked as a day of huge loss to the Khans - [[Viren Semedi]], founder of The Khans, stepped down from command, thus allowing [[PTE LaLande]] seize the command over the clan. Next day after [[Viren Semedi|Viren]] stepping down, Rei causes multiple problems in the house, such as allegations of cheating and such. In two more days, at 20th February, [[PTE LaLande]] and Kenetic betray the Khans to form another group known as "The Scorned". Next person to take his grip over leading the Khans was Graves, who then immediately strips Rei of his Khan membership and rank, and declares war on him and "The Scorned". At the moment power has changed hands. I am in charge for the time being. [[Viren]] has some business to take care of and cannot be around. When he returns he will take control of the clan once more. Even though we've lost two important members of the clan we can exist with this loss. Never will the Khans be destroyed, we will last 'till the end. Our ranks seem empty, but we will hold off with the recruiting for a little. Right now I am going to focus us on building a strong foundation and try to get things straightened out. - Graves speech, dating 21st February, upon assuming command of The Khans. Graves' decision to not recruit at the time being puts some doubt and uncertainty in the hearts of his fellow Khans. At 20th March it becomes obvious that Rei appears to be a member of The Golden Blade clan (under the nametag Cyrus). After a series of fights, at 25th March 2001, Khans managed to defeat Canadian Rangers clan, nevertheless the recent changes in the roster. Graves still keeps being at command of the Khans for a while since [[Viren Semedi|Viren]] was not yet to come back, thus he makes an update at 13th April. He considers the Khans may have their old tag back, and that the recruitment is unsealed once again, though 11 members cap persists. This doesn't help the clan much, as it starts to dissipate and decay slowly, with activity drops happening since the last update and until 6th May. Even Graves went quite inactive, practically leaving the Khans without the leadership it needed to not succumb and collapse due to its in-house problems. "The Scorned", the treaterous group led by ex-khans [[PTE LaLande|PTE Lalande]] and Kenetic, doesn't last long and gets disbanded at 2nd of May. The same day, [[PTE LaLande|Lalande]] enrolls as a member of The Black Company 6th May was the last day when Graves shown his ability and/or wish to rule the Khans. He have posted a meaningless update, saying farewell to the Khans who abandoned the faction for no good. A week after, at 15th May, Graves and Black Raid desert the Khans to be never seen again. Only three Khans remain up to the date: Cass, Gargantua and Biohazard. At the very same day, Gargantua had a conversation with Graves, which shown lack of Graves' dedication to the Khans and their history, his carelessness and inabilities in leading any faction whatsoever: GRAVES: The clan stayed together because of me. GARGANTUA: Dude, I was there, the clan fell apart, BECAUSE of you, and your refusal to recruit new blood. And if Viren had passed power to ME, we would still be here today. As for your 'recruiting tacts' Cass and Bio were recruited under Lalande's reign. GRAVES: TKs did not fall when I was leader, it held strong. [The strong part consists of people leaving and Khans raids becoming a scarce activity, it seems - editor remark] GARGANTUA: Yea, till you ditched it, because everyone was inactive, and then laughed at me for 'Riding a dead horse.' Oh I remember well. GRAVES: I left on my own terms and for my own reasons. Did I want to leave TKs? No, but I had to GARGANTUA:You didn't HAVE to do anything, you just quit because you didn't have what it was going to take to make things work. Don't think you can weasel your way out, I still have sig pics you uploaded from way back in the day, when you and Black Death went solo, Don't you remember your whole, 'waking up as a mutant' thing? I should post those in this thread; as for you leaving '3 men in charge' by technical definition, you left the last 3 members 'in charge' two of which were in active. GRAVES: Upon my leadership, I carried the true image of TKs. GARGANTUA: You carried the true image, of bastardity, and barbarism, like we do today, but you used Virens flawed concept/organizational model. And if you use it again, you will fail. Lastly, how could we possibly forget that whole fiasco, of you coming down on this place, with BD and Kenetic, grasping control of the Private Khan EZ board, and deleting the most important parts of Khan pre history. Oh yea, you've 'Always' looked out for our interests Graves. Just like when you start your new clan, we are going to 'look out' for your 'interests'. I bet Panamon's boot will be a loose fit up your sorry ass. The Rise At 16th May, 2001, The Khans, having seen much hardship and despair, have a new leader in Gargantua, who has a vision to bring TKs back to the top. The very same day he posts an update which defines new course of Khans' life. Casualties of war... Lately the Khans have been plauged with too many of them. Conflicts of interest... Disagreements and unrest have caused too many to leave. Too many of our raider tents are empty, even our greatest and unchecked leader has fallen victim to these disease... <...> - Gargantua, takeover speech, 16th May, 2001. He also announces a major call to arms and commands the Khans to do Khan-related activities on DAILY basis: I believe that our first course of action is a call to arms... Every raider get your shotgun, every leader the ivory handled pistol you took from someone's cold dead hands. The time is now, we need to get together to get into the field and recreate the clan which has truely never been beaten. We will raid every town, burn every village and massacre any authorities that stand in our way. People will see our power again, and they will come to us. Members that have been strong enough to stay. We must communicate efficiently in order to survive. All Khans check posts, updates and playerspy messages DAILY. <...> We have a greater opportunity now than ever before, we must and will show our enemies that we are the best. - Gargantua, takeover speech, 16th May, 2001. Unfortunately for Gargantua, his brothers-in-arms, Biohazard and Cass, also abandon the Khans. Biohazard later is revealed as a spy for The Black Company named Stormshadow, whilst Cass basically quit the game. This fact makes Gargantua a solo survivor of the Khans after the anarchy roasting the Khans. Ex-Khans and other factions assault Khans forums and fill it with hatred and harassment; same goes for GSA. By June, The Khans, left with no members but Gargantua, are called a joke amongst other factions; they are being laughed at and were considered a dead faction at the time being. At 22th May, Gargantua starts single-handedly rebuilding the Khans from the ground up, sticking to [[Viren Semedi|Viren's]] vision for good. During the same time period, 7P clan has some kind of collapse in it, which leads to their partial dissipation. Their leader, Sky4Ever, abandons the clan to create a new one called "The Fallen Angels". Both Gargantua and Sky4Ever understand that the alliance between them is in both sides' interest since 7P is a major antagonist to both of them due to their members' recent activities. A massive revolution within the ranks of 7P has caused most of their members to separate, the leader of this revolt Sky4Ever has created a new raider clan to be dealt with in the wasteland, the Fallen Angels. Sky4Ever and I have concluted that an alliance is in order. The purpose of this alliance is to smite 7P for good. We will finally destroy our greates enemy. Fortunately, they will have the right to remain silent... Forever. 7P has survived a revolution, they have survived wars, <...>, but they won't survive us. We are going to kill them, each and every last one of the bastards. <...> You kill 'em, you cash in. Post your killings in the forum. - Gargantua's speech dating 22th May. At 27th May, Gargantua works hard for the goal. He recruits Kwazzi (who was, at the time, considered worst player in the community), and turns him into a raider after continuous training. The result didn't go unnoticed: Two days later, this 'worst player' manages to decapitate the head of Genghis, leader of 7P. Kwazzi, our newest and well established members, has severed the head of the once most valiant GENGHIS. The battle was short. 7P tried in all its might to protect its leader. They failed... Kwazzi's tactics proved exceptional. An attack from behind caught 7P off guard; Genghis still on his thrown didn't know what happened until his fat head rolled off of his neck. Kwazzi stated that he "Found the gurgling sound that ensued soon after Genghis's death quite pleasing." - Gargantua's speech, 29th May 2001 The balance in the power starts shifting rapidly. Within a single month Gargantua does more to the Khans than all the leaders during the latest feud did. He manages to get more and more members and allianced to the Khans, leading them right towards the ultimate domination which he deems the Khans worthy of. 25th June 2001 was blessed by another of Gargantua's speeches in regards of latest what's what in regards of Khans: WAR... Word has travelled, the enemy organizes their miniscule and limited forces, because they know Khans are approaching. We have expanded our territory, brushed our opponents aside as we have looted their homes and have destroyed all forms of wasteland government. "Their existence is a crime, their seat, their Rome, their time". We are on our way to crush them all, even allied can't stop us now. Let them weep over their lost possessions and their burned cities. It is their own fault for not realizing the ability of the Khan... ...More warriors have come forth out of the endless wasteland. The unbeatable Total Immortal, the infamous Mack10, Firewolf the Pyromaniac, Grey Fox expert train robber, and even General Ymir has wielded his sword for Khan warfare... Plan on staying alive? Blan on being a Khan... - Gargantua's speech, 25th June 2001 From his speech it becomes clear - the Khans have reached the boiling point; they are set for the domination; there will be no sheer force to stop them - even if those are allies. Khans, by that time, don't need allies - they've grown into a major power themselves, shattering the weak balance the world has and allowing the Khans to continue their glorious conquest. This main Khans' goal is eventually reached. At 28th June, legendary commander Sky4Ever and 7Plagues right hand Cyrus (who is also previously known as Rei of the Khans) were defeated by Khans Vinnie Mac and Have-it. This defeat was a significant slap in the face to the 7Plagues who for a brief moment considered themselves all but invincible. Embarrassed by the loss, Sky and Cyrus were quick to disconnect. By destroying TFA leader Sky4Ever, the Khans once more seal and approve what they once were and what they are supposed to be ever since [[Viren Semedi|Viren]] initiating the clan - a bloodthisrty, organized group of raiders with a goal to kill everything they see, pillage everything they reach, conquest everything they want. By 6th July, it becomes obvious that The Mutant Army and The Dragon's Talon clan are no more after being wiped out by the Khans. Gargantua then makes a speech in regards of the subject, pinpointing the priority aims for the nearest future of The Khans: "Victory... As of late it is all The Khans have tasted, The Mutant Army was destroyed, The Dragon's Talon clan smashed into Oblivion, as the seemingly unbeatable Khan hordes raid their villages, burn their homes and kill everything on sight. Khan victory is inevitable, as we extend our numbers, expand our territory and execute our enemies that stand in our way... '''Raider Plan''' - Khan leaders <...> have been discussing the next Khan move... <...> People have counted the Khans out as any form of organized action, other than savagely attacking their enemies, we're going to prove them wrong..." - Gargantua's speech at 6th July. At 15th July, Deacon joins the ranks of Khans. No one knew it then, but this quiet fin/swede would live to become the most legendary, long serving, and feared Khan right hand that ever served the organization. At 26th August, Junky18, Scrub, and Drew 804, who were led by Deacon, fought in a back to back grinder against the amalgamated forces of SWD clan. Khan forces prevailed! Junky, Drew, and Scrub, had proven themselves as capable raiders under Deacon's command! Somewhere around the same time, a clan known as The Collective [COL] posted their mission statement on the Duckandcover clan list; Their intent was clear - to "destroy the Khans clan". The Collective has one true mission, and that is to kill the Khans... <...> We are the two men clan, but we are the ones who will destroy the Khans' clan! - Borg, leader of the COL. 1st September of year 2001, a one-year celebration day for the Khans existance, marks the launch of the Khans' site. Fresh off celebrating the Khans first year as an organization, Deacon and Junky rise to the challenge of an official 10k match against the ALLiance. Khans seized the day! A month after the celebration, Gargantua declares STK – The Sturm Truppen Khans. They were to be formed into an elite death troop of Khans for matches. The Death Troop was run by Deacon and maintained for just over 8 weeks. STK went entirely UNDEFEATED in that time, which was an unprecedented feat; but the social experiment came with a heavy price, and the toll was paid by those who were not considered battle ready or worthy to fit within the tight unit. STK was officially disbanded December 3rd 2001. The Khans never suffer a defeat at the hands of The Collective, who desperately tried to make Khans vanish, and by March 2002 the group vanishes themselves. The Khans claim victory over assimilation! At 15th August 2002, Gargantua calls the first Khan leader election. Despite a strong showing by Deacon, Mack, and Postmaster Bacon, Gargantua dominates the Polls and keeps his position of Khan leader. Reign of Gargantua.